


《Care》

by starry20rooftop



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry20rooftop/pseuds/starry20rooftop
Summary: 希望我沒有OOC，紀錄190423雙排的小段子





	《Care》

**Author's Note:**

> 希望我沒有OOC，紀錄190423雙排的小段子

「英語功課都做好了嗎？」  
「為甚麼突然問這個？」  
「就…有點多。」  
「哈哈 okay.」

//

「所以被關心的感覺是怎樣的？」  
意識到正被同隊哥哥關心的金海成想起了朋友炫耀女友特意接他下班約會時自己的提問。  
他知道自己很內向，但他沒有花太多時間糾結於自己性格的問題上。準確點來說，他並不認為內向是個問題。  
至少現在的他活得開心。  
金海成不知道這種關心能不能跟那位朋友得到的關心相提並論。  
好像不行吧，對方可不是他的誰。  
一個隊友，一個同居隊友，一個擁有跟他截然不同性格的同居隊友。  
然後了？然後就沒有然後了。

//

獨自坐在訓練室的金海成調整了姿勢，本來放在桌上的左手很自然地伸出兩隻手指戳著嘴邊的軟肉，就像平日在競技場和休息室被鏡頭捕捉到的一樣。  
可是沒多久他又收回了手。  
「好燙……」在閉咪狀態下金海成的喃喃自語彷彿成為了他一個人的秘密。他不再看螢幕上綠色的ID，翻開了桌上的網課筆記，把上星期整理好的筆記重溫一次。  
「Take care. He always takes care of me in the way I cannot refuse.」他輕聲讀出自己用工整字體寫下的句子，又蓋上筆記放在原來的位置。  
金海成習慣用從網課學到的新片語造句，因為金東奎跟他說這樣很有效。  
他的目光回到了螢幕上才發現，他們來到了他最愛的燈塔。

逆版本的人注定不會笑到最後，在燈塔使用法拉的優勢還是硬生生被多坦版本蓋過。  
金海成一向不介意天梯的勝負，他只會用有趣和不太有趣區別每一場遊戲。  
長期團練過後默契十足的隊伍不可能在競技場上一切順意，更可況是素未謀面的陌生隊友呢？  
金海成看了眼牆上的時鐘，距離金東奎平日下播就寐的時間不足半個小時。  
那剎那，惋惜的想法如流星毫無預兆地從他腦海裡劃過。  
就只有那僅0.018秒的瞬間。

金東奎下線後金海成沒有繼續單排。金東奎說的對，他的應該在睡前把英語作業完成。  
啊，明天還要跟他們去動物園呢。  
金海成簡單整理好自己的桌面，抱起筆記本和筆袋，關上遊戲室的燈，踢著黑色的拖鞋回房間去了。

//

「所以被關心的感覺是怎樣的？」  
「很好，真的很好。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 小碎念：  
> 1\. 遊戲內只有隊友之間的對話才是綠色的。  
> 2\. 一剎那大約等於0.018秒。  
> 3\. 一開始的對話是我看190423，就是昨天，雙排時的隊友對話翻譯過來的。應該沒有錯，吧…  
> 4\. 為甚麼是 Mano X Libero 不是 / ，因為我覺得這不算是愛情 (別打我嗚TT)  
> 5\. Take care是照顧，care是關心。同take care主要想說這不是愛情，只是金海成還沒習慣接受別人對他的關心而已。


End file.
